warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Mend
} | name = Mend & Maim | gameimage = MendMainIcon.png | cardimage = MendMaim.png | hotkey = 4 | energy = 50 | description = In Night-Form, allies’ Shields are replenished with each nearby enemy killed. In Day-Form, enemies are inflicted with the Bleed Status Effect. Deactivate to cast a wave of slashing force, or restore Health and Shields to Equinox and allies in Night Form. Energy Drain: 3.5 s-1 | special = |-|Mend= |-|Maim= | info = *Equinox calls forth the serenity of night or calamity of day, surrounding herself in an aura of moonlight's gleam or sunlight's glare with a radius of 10 / 12 / 15 / 18 meters. **Aura radius is affected by Ability Range. *Mend & Maim drain 3.5 energy per second while active. Mend & Maim will end when Equinox's energy is depleted, Equinox is incapacitated, Mend & Maim is deactivated by casting , or by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Activation energy cost is affected by Ability Efficiency, and the channeling energy cost is affected by Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration. ** is deactivated while Mend & Maim is channeled. **While channeling, energy can still be gained from Energy Orbs, Limbo's Rift Plane, Trinity's , but not from Energy Restores. *Equinox utilizes different versions of the ability depending on her current form: |-|Night Form= Night form *Night Equinox emits a regenerative aura that grants 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 Shield per enemy killed within range to Equinox and her allies inside the aura. Mend accumulates 50% / 55% / 60% / 75% of damage dealt to enemies' shield and health while they are within the aura radius. Though the accumulation occurs only when the enemy is killed, whether they are still inside the aura or not. Upon deactivating Mend, all stored hitpoints are evenly distributed to the shields and health of Equinox and her allies within range. **Shield per kill is affected by Ability Strength, while hitpoint conversion percentage is not. **Shields gained from enemies killed can accumulate Overshields. **The total amount of accumulated hitpoints is visible under Mend's icon beside Equinox's shield and health indicators. **Hitpoints restored per ally is calculated with the following expression: Total Accumulated HP (Equinox + Number of Allies)}}. **When Equinox and her allies are healed, health restoration is prioritized over shield restoration (i.e., Mend will fully restore health before it can fully restore shields). This becomes apparent should there be an insufficient amount of stored hitpoints to completely heal Equinox and her allies within range when Mend is deactivated. **Allies are only healed up to their maximum shields and health; therefore, any excess accumulated hitpoints are effectively lost. **Mend heals Equinox, all Warframes, Companions, Eidolon Lures, Hostages, and Specters within range. |-|Day Form= Day form *Day Equinox emits a lacerating aura that deals 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 damage with a 100% status chance to all enemies within range. Maim accumulates 50% / 55% / 60% / 75% of damage dealt to enemies' shield and health while they are within the aura radius as damage. Though the accumulation occurs only when the enemy is killed, whether they are still inside the aura or not. Upon deactivating Maim, all stored damage is released in a violent burst that affects all enemies within range. **Aura damage is affected by Ability Strength, while the damage conversion percentage is not. ** status effect causes a Bleed DoT on the target that inflicts 35% of Maim's base damage per tick for a total of 7 ticks over 6''' seconds. The Bleed damage bypasses armor and shields. **Enemies damaged by the aura are temporarily stunned. **The aura damage, proc, and stun will only apply once to each individual enemy. **Aura damage does '''not affect inert objects with health pool, such as Storage Containers or Kubrow Dens, while releasing stored damage does. **The total amount of accumulated damage is visible under Maim's icon beside Equinox's shield and health indicators. **Upon deactivation the total accumulated damage is transformed into an AoE damage, which bypasses obstacles in the environment, against all enemies currently within the aura. Damage diminishes with distance but is not divided among the enemies. **: Accumulated Damage (1 - Distance to the Enemy Aura Radius)}} ***Damage calculation here is before enemy's damage reduction *Casting while is active will increase the aura damage. *Affected enemies are visually lashed by energy whips as they receive damage. *Maim can be recast to apply the aura damage, proc, and stun on previously affected enemies; however, recasting requires deactivation which will discharge all stored damage. *Aura range is visibly determined by the glistening wave-like energy on all surfaces around Equinox. *Enemies in range are highlighted in Equinox's energy color at its highest color intensity. *Cast delay of 2''' seconds and deactivation delay of '''1 second are affected by . | augment = | tips = *Mend can easily acquire a sufficient amount of charge to heal any allies and recover shields. *Mend & Maim will only absorb allies' damage on enemy health if a Warframe ability is involved. *While active, Mend & Maim will continue to store damage even in operator mode. *As Maim deals only damage, it is less effective against heavily armored enemies like Grineer. **Maim is, however, quite effective against the Infested as they possess no armor and their health classes, except for Sinew, are vulnerable to damage. | max = | bugs = }} See Also * de:Heilen & Verstümmeln es:Remendar & Mutilar ru:Лечение И Травмирование Category:Equinox Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Channeled Abilities Category:Healing Category:Update 17